


Scenes cut from CATNIP

by Rukazaya



Series: Catnip [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene cut from Catnip. Shizu cat is not happy to see Shiki's relationship with Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes cut from CATNIP

  
  
**Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #33  Scenes cut from CATNIP

 **Fandom:**  Durarara  
 **Rating** : R18  
 **Pairing:**   Shiki x Izaya + cat!Shizuo

 **Prompt:**   When Kisu gives me hot ideas I can’t use….  
  
  


“H _aaa…. aaaah…. Aaaah_ …!!!”

Izaya tossed his head back as he rolled his hips, grinding his ass to match with the fast hip thrusting. His hands gripped onto the back of the sofa as he rode,  _hard_ , his body rocking up and down like an used whore with loose body.

“S-Shi… Shiki-san _…. Aaah…_  right there… oh god… right… there _… nnngh_ …”

Izaya shuddered each time Shiki thrust particularly hard into his prostate, his pearly white teeth nipping his taunt nipples turning red with each bite. His throat was already covered with territorial marks that announced to the world that he was ‘taken.’

“Informant. Have you been fucking around… you’ve gotten loose.” The yakuza kanbu grunted as he slammed particularly hard upward to meet the downward movement of his free agent.

“ _Aaaahhhh_!!” Izaya cried out, squeezing Shiki’s cock tightly with his ass, sucking him with his muscles. “N-never. Just you….”

While watching on the other side of the sofa, for once, Shizuo really, really,  _really_  wished he was human so he can punch the yakuza and take Izaya right here and ravish the flea until he fainted after he begged for mercy.

In fact, that’s what the cat decided he would do as soon as he turned back to human again.


End file.
